


【威声】今日有雪宜表白

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 清水, 甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: * 碳基行为预警，威总...有点卫总，OOC属于我。* 灵感来自G1里小红用氖射线冷却红警。





	【威声】今日有雪宜表白

**Author's Note:**

> * 碳基行为预警，威总...有点卫总，OOC属于我。  
> * 灵感来自G1里小红用氖射线冷却红警。

 

“今，日，有，雪，宜——表白？”

 

“这什么鬼啊？”红蜘蛛一把把日历扔到一边。

 

“这你就不懂了吧，这是地球上的一个传说，”惊天雷煞有其事地说，“据说，初雪的时候表白的话，成功率超过90%哦~”

 

“斤的咋的啊？”闹翻天嘴里塞满了团子，含糊不清地问。

 

“宁可信其有，不可信其无，”惊天雷神秘地说，“这个星球很神奇的，之前有个关于傍晚的第一颗星星的传说，有个汽车人许愿就成真了呢！”

 

“听见没，闹仔，赶紧的，想向你们长机我表白的趁早——”

 

“叫叫你就是自恋狂，我跟TC表白也不跟你！”

 

“闹仔，原来你每次把我撞坠机是因为暗恋我要引起我的注意啊——”

 

“暗恋你个流水线！”

 

屋内三个小飞机笑着打闹成一团。

 

 

 

而门外，正准备敲门的声波，停住了手。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

中午食堂里。

 

“我敢打赌情报官暗恋铁桶头。”红蜘蛛一边往声波那边瞟，一边低声对惊天雷和闹翻天说。

 

“什么？我才不信。”闹翻天撇嘴，顺便把惊天雷盘子里没吃完的能量块扒拉进了自己的碗。

 

“你确定他有情感模块么。”惊天雷半信半疑地皱着眉。

 

“这你们就不懂了吧，”红蜘蛛得意地眨眨光学镜，“恋爱这种东西，宇宙中的任何一个物种，都不能免疫。”

 

“那...就算你说的是真的，那咱们头儿知道不。”

 

“他？”红蜘蛛简直想把光学镜翻过去，“威震天那家伙脑模块都生锈了，还指望他能意识到我们情报官的小芯思嘛，要我说，这霸天虎领袖还是要我这种秀外慧中的机...”

 

“还是要你这种秀外慧中的机怎么样？”威震天的声音非常适时的响起。

 

“哼，威震天！这领袖的位置也该换换人了！”红蜘蛛不满地跺着小高跟。惊天雷和闹翻天已经悄悄地退开了，毕竟远离“战场”才能保命。

 

“就凭你？还差的远呢！”威震天懒得跟他纠缠，转过身开始打菜，“再加两块能量布丁，对对，就是那个”

 

“受死吧！威铁桶！”红蜘蛛举起氖射枪就向着铁桶头的铁桶开火，居然敢把后背对着自己，今天绝对是万无一失——

 

“威震天陛下！”一个身影飞扑过来。

 

 

 

是声波。

 

情报官以不符合他一贯形象的惊人速度和冲击力，推开了霸天虎领袖。

 

而这一枪，也就不偏不倚地，打在了情报官的胸口上。

 

 

 

 

 

红蜘蛛傻了。不止是他，所有霸天虎都傻了。

 

感觉到一阵巨大的电流流过机体，声波短暂地颤栗了一下，磁带仓不受控制的弹开，他本能地伸手去接，还好，激光鸟和机器狗掉在了他的怀里。

 

然后，他站起来活动了一下机体——没感到有明显异常。

 

回去再给自己和磁带们做一个扫描就好了。他想。

 

威震天从惊愕中缓过来。确认他的情报官运行正常后，他转向这一切的始作俑者。

 

“红，蜘，蛛——”破坏大帝的声音听上去非常不妙。

 

小飞机刚准备拔腿开溜，机器狗和激光鸟一边一个冲过来扑倒了他。

 

在众霸天虎的围观下，红蜘蛛被按着狠狠地踹了一顿后挡板，眼泪汪汪地被惊天雷和闹翻天扶回去了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

工作室内，声波正在整理今天的任务日志。

 

※威震天陛下安排的任务：已完成√

 

※磁带们的体检：已完成：正常√

 

※基地运行情况：正常√

 

※汽车人侦查情况：正常√

 

※个人年度工作报告：已完成√

 

※霸天虎员工年度考评：已完成√

 

※霸天虎招聘启事：已发布√

 

......

 

※震荡波的能量盒饭：已送达√

 

※红蜘蛛的安抚工作：完成√

 

 

 

 

 

 

安排完了所有的事。

 

声波看向桌子的角落。

 

那里放着一个小小的信封。

 

书信交流，这也是他在收集这颗有机星球上的信息时所获取的一种通信方式。尽管落后，但书信的方式比电子邮件的通讯方式更加委婉，而且也给了自己回旋余地。

 

毕竟，电子简讯发出去，就不能撤回了。

 

而信，不想送了，随时都可以毁掉。

 

 

 

 

信上写的内容不多。但这寥寥数语，换做过去的声波，会将这些话一直埋在芯里，直到带进火种源。

 

但...关于最近那些时不时萦绕他的核心系统，扰乱他火种脉动与逻辑线路的，甚至开始影响他工作进程的东西。

 

他想要做个了结。

 

又或许——是听了seeker们的那些话，中了“seeker病毒”，才会想做这种事吧。声波默默地想。

 

 

 

 

声波攥着那个信封想了许久，终于，他暗暗下定了决心。

 

 

 

 

他已经想好了。

 

只要...只要威震天陛下稍露出哪怕一丝不愉快，自己就立即毁掉这封信，并请求他的原谅。然后在记忆扇区里将这件事锁死，包括那些扰乱他思维的，不该有的...情感——对他来说，不过是一段随时可以删除的数据段罢了。

 

他还是他唯一的领袖。他也还是他忠心的情报官。

 

 

就当一切没有发生过。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

威震天的舱室在整座基地的最高处，声波没有选择电梯，而是罕见地选择了从楼梯拾级而上。

 

说。不说。说。不说。说。不说......

 

每走一步，他都在芯里默念。

 

走到了最后一级。

 

说。

 

 

 

 

那一瞬间，名为喜悦的代码流过声波的电路。

 

我肯定是中病毒了。他再一次这么想。

 

 

 

 

 

可站在威震天的舱室门口，声波又动摇了。

 

极地的寒风裹挟着冰冷的雪打在他的身上，很快就在声波身上堆积起来，而他却犹自不觉。

 

时间一分一秒地流过去。

 

他的处理器正在飞速运转着。

 

真的，要敲开这扇门吗。

 

他会说什么呢。

 

他会怎么想呢。

 

他正模拟着无数个情景。门却突然打开了。

 

两个机都吓了一跳。声波手一抖，那封信掉落下来，被风瞬间吹得很远。

 

 

 

 

 

 

出师不利。

 

几乎是瞬间，声波就后悔了。

 

不过还好，威震天似乎并没有注意到异常。

 

“恩？声波，你怎么在这里？”威震天上下扫视着他几乎已经被雪埋起来的情报官。

 

“威震天陛下，声波向您报告，工作安排。请求指示......”

 

他一边迅速的找了一个借口，一边用余光瞟那个信封，根据他的计算，从威震天陛下的视角，信的落地点应该在他的盲区内。还好，他芯稍微放松了一下。

 

 

 

 

 

 

而就在此时，他感到一阵巨大的眩晕。

 

天旋地转。

 

几乎是瞬间他就失去了知觉，只堪堪感觉到自己倒在一个怀抱里。

 

一双有力的手臂托住了他。

 

“声波？”下线前，他最后听到的，是一声熟悉的呼唤。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“什么？情报官病了？宕机了？卡带了？变成录音机变不回来了？”

 

 

红白色的小飞机强忍着芯里的狂喜，伸手就要去掀被子。

 

 

“谁允许你碰了，Fool！”霸天虎领袖一把把那个爪子拍开。 

 

 

It’s MINE.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在赛博坦的震荡波刚收到热乎乎的盒饭，还没来得及打开，就接到了破坏大帝的连环夺命call。

 

 

“震荡波，你马上来地球一趟，声波...不知道是怎么了。”

 

 

忧伤的看了一眼还没拆开的盒饭，震荡波提上医疗箱，走进了太空桥。

 

 

 

 

 

 

氖射线和地球极寒温度双重作用导致的机体过热，只要保证机体温度，大概一到两个地球日即可恢复正常。

 

威震天回味着震荡波给的诊断结果，看向床上蓝色的机体。保暖......破坏大帝光学镜转了转，拨通了红蜘蛛的内线。

 

“什么？？？我才不要把我的棉被给声波！！”

 

“你个小炉渣！本来你就该对这事负责！五分钟内给我送到声波的舱室，除非你想再被打一顿后挡板！”

 

 

 

 

 

 

五分钟后，威震天打开门，门外果然堆了一床被子。

 

破坏大帝轻车熟路地从被子的夹层里掏出10个定时炸弹，测了测距，往红蜘蛛的舱室门口扔了过去。

 

关上门，隔绝开那让人音频接收器磨损的尖叫，威震天满意地将棉被压在他的情报官身上，将空调又调高了几度后，破坏大帝起身准备离去。

 

手却被毫无预料地拽住了。

 

 

 

 

“Don't leave me......my liege......”

 

 

威震天惊讶地回头，只见声波的手从被子里滑出来，正紧紧地拽着他的手腕。但很明显的，声波并没有上线——他与刚才别无二致的低声轰鸣着的系统就是最好的证明——这样的行为只不过是处理器混乱时无意识的动作，那些断断续续的语句也不过是过热时的呓语。

 

那是他向来冷淡自持的情报官啊，在清醒时无论如何也不会说的话，不会做的事。

 

 

 

异样的感觉流过霸天虎领袖的火种。

 

他再一次审视他的情报官。

 

蓝色的机体涂装有些磨损了，装甲上有着经年累月留下的凹痕，虽然主要任务是监听和收集情报，但不代表声波不上战场，事实上，他上的次数并不少，尽管他的机体并不是天生的战斗单位。战事频繁，声波又是个兢兢业业的机，每天忙得连轴转，哪有时间花芯思在自己身上呢。

 

恩，等他醒来以后要给他放个假。威震天芯想。

 

声波的护目镜暗着，当然这只是因为他处在下线中。威震天很清楚，他的情报官从来都用护目镜和面罩来隐藏他的情感和情绪。但...多年的朝夕相处，他也能从声波自持的外在下读到一些细节，比如，在他思维专注的时候，护目镜的光会收紧，在他感情激烈的时候，光会变亮，当他和他的磁带们在一起的时候，光会柔和下来。

 

对了，声波的磁带...这样吧，等他醒来以后，给磁带们也一起放个假。

 

其实声波还有很多小动作和小细节，他并不明白。

 

但这只是暂时的——霸天虎领袖想，总有一天，他会读懂他的情报官。

 

 

 

 

很多时候路过主控室，他都会看见情报官的背影，在专注着工作，有时是在上传数据，有时在分析数据，有时在进行情报的解码，有些霸天虎在私下里说，情报官根本没有私人感情，他的芯里只有工作。

 

而对此，他不置可否。

 

在声波昏倒后的这半天里，霸天虎的内部事务也是有条不紊——声波早已做好了自己不在时的应急预案，并提前完成了威震天安排的近三天的任务。

 

震荡波提交给自己的诊断报告，也提到了，声波的机体检测表明他已连续工作多日，他自身的能量不足，也是诱发此次过热的一个重要原因。

 

是的。不需要震荡波的检测，威震天也清楚这一点。

 

他看过了声波提交给自己的任务报告，报告上，从己方基地运行到敌方前线侦查，从员工考评到绩效管理，从挖地虎们的施工进度到机器昆虫的能量补给，从seeker涂装的财务报销到震荡波的实验设备升级——他的情报官事无巨细地完成了所有的任务。

 

唯独没有一项，是为了他自己。

 

 

 

 

“你啊...”霸天虎领袖叹了口气，“怎么就不能...多为自己考虑下呢。”

 

他用自己都难以置信的轻柔动作，重新为他掖好了被角，又探了探他的额头——恩，不错，温度已经降了许多。威震天很满意地想。

 

 

 

 

“Don't leave me......”

 

 

“我在呢，声波。”

 

 

破坏大帝轻声道，又覆上另一只手，将那蓝色的手包覆在手心，轻柔地仿佛那不是一只手，而是一颗火种。

 

 

那是放在他手心里的，那个人的真芯。

 

 

 

 

 

窗外的暴风雪渐渐小了下去，化为温柔的小雪。

 

轻软绵柔的雪花，无声地坠落在这颗有机星球上。

 

室内暖洋洋的，鹅黄色的灯光柔柔的笼罩着，暖暖的空调热气开的正足。

 

 

霸天虎领袖径自伏在床头下线了。

 

交握的手，交织在一起的置换声。

 

 

 

如期而至的雪啊，心神相交的人。

 

这是属于他们的，温情时刻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

后来，声波康复后，第一时间就是去找那封信。

 

但是，没了。哪里都找不到。

 

而霸天虎领袖的卧室里，不知什么时候起，多了一个上锁的抽屉。

 

 

END


End file.
